Portable apparatuses are designed and built with a limited amount of processor, memory and other hardware resources. During operation, the processor of the portable apparatus executes one or more program applications along with the operating system (OS). Most currently available portable apparatuses enable overlapping execution of multiple applications, tasks, services and processes. These processes each utilize a portion of the available resources of the portable apparatus and typically operate independently of all other processes running on the portable apparatus, i.e. they can be started and stopped without affecting other processes. The larger the number of processes that are executed in parallel, the more available processing power for each individual process is reduced. This results in slower process execution and delays in portable apparatus response.
One way to cope with the drawbacks of this delayed response is for a user to be distracted by another process that has already been executed while waiting for the execution of the desired process. However, this solution is not always satisfactory. The solution is, for example, not adequate in urgent matters where immediate action is required.
Consequently, there is a need to provide an improved and reliable way of decreasing, and preferably eliminating, the system response time.